Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air guide structure of a saddle-type vehicle configured to introduce traveling air into an air guide passage provided inside a vehicle-body cover.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known air guide structure configured to take in traveling air (traveling wind) from an air intake hole provided on a front cover at a vehicle front and to exhaust the traveling air toward the front of a rider in order to block the traveling air which flows along outer sides of the front cover and then rolls to the front space of the rider. For instance, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-284073) discloses an air guide structure which takes in traveling air from an air guide port provided on a front cowl of a scooter-type motorcycle and exhausts the traveling air from an air-exhaust port provided lateral to or under a meter panel.
However, when a front cover is provided with an air intake hole opened forward like a conventional air guide structure, this air intake hole is conspicuous and equipment inside this vehicle becomes visible through this air intake hole, which degrades appearance of this vehicle. Additionally, foreign materials such as rainwater and dust are easily ingested from the air intake hole during vehicle travel, and a structure for removing such foreign materials is required, which complicates the structure of the vehicle-body cover.